


Adventure

by OPENy



Category: 42 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OPENy/pseuds/OPENy





	Adventure

黄明昊的二十一岁生日，早在陈立农二十一岁时就约好了要一起过。

蛋糕吃了一半抹了一半，洗去满脸的奶油味之后两个人又开始闹起来。

想到今天在路上看到一个小女孩抱着巨大的毛绒兔玩具，又顺着看一眼陈立农，顿觉眉眼和形态都是极其像的。明明是个子高大，却总是想让人揉揉毛茸茸的发顶，提醒他收好自己的兔耳和短短的尾巴。

黄明昊把自己的想法告诉陈立农，在他吵吵嚷嚷着说我才不是的时候朝他扮了个鬼脸。

“man帅有型的我怎么会是兔子啦！”

“那要我看Justin还是猫呢！就是那种张牙舞爪凶巴巴的猫！”

陈立农想了半天最终给黄明昊下了这样的定义。鼓起了腮帮子皱起鼻子，也朝他回扮个鬼脸。

黄明昊笑眯眯地看着他，猝不及防地揽过他的后颈，只剩唇上柔软又滚烫的触感提醒着他发生的一切。

舌尖描摹过恋人的唇线，然后轻巧地扫过齿列。看到陈立农的眼由惊讶得睁圆转为顺从的闭阖，黄明昊明白自己得到了进行下一步的默许。他稍稍加大力度去吻住陈立农的下唇，温软的舌尖再次窜入口腔舔舐着每一寸角落，直到准确地与对方的交缠在一起。

因不得章法的笨拙而忘记换气，两人的脸颊上都泛起些许的红晕。

黄明昊轻轻抵上陈立农的前额，用自己的鼻尖碰了碰他的。他嘴角往下一撇，从鼻腔发出的哼声本意是控诉，在黄明昊听来却成了软糯的娇音，猫尾一样搔挠着极致的渴望与爱意。脸上不停拂过的轻柔鼻息犹如催化剂，让他不自主又凑上去。

口腔里交换的香甜津液仍无法让黄明昊满足，揽住恋人腰肢的那只手自然而然就掀起他的衬衣衣角，几根手指轮流抚过他因过瘦而格外明显的腰窝。黄明昊有些使坏地来回弋走，如愿感受到陈立农敏感的颤栗。

也如愿地得到了对方在自己唇上狠狠的啮咬，便借机加深着这个似乎永不疲累的吻。两人的唇瓣紧贴，相拥着跌跌撞撞地后退，即使是片刻分开也不被允许。

欲望指使，黄明昊觉得自己的理智早就处于下风。俯身又正好撞见陈立农无意地伸出舌尖润了润因舔舐啮磨而发红的唇，他在心里暗骂了声操，没多想便咬上陈立农细白的脖颈。

陈立农显然没有防备，唇角溢出一声呻吟。随着唇齿往上移至耳畔，黄明昊的手指也顺着腰线往上，在他的乳尖上来回打转。两指夹着轻轻一提，豆大的乳粒便挺立起来。

耳垂本就是敏感点，再加上胸前被人这般挑弄，陈立农明显感觉到自己的身体有了反应，可又羞于承认后方的花穴已濡湿了大半，淫媚的天性催使他不自觉地摩挲着腿根处的软肉。

吻由耳垂转至眼角、唇角，而后向下。在锁骨处停留许久，留遍淡红的吻痕。

用牙咬开陈立农的衬衣纽扣，他在没有停下右手逗弄动作的情况下含住左边尚未被滋润的乳珠。即便不得要领，陈立农还是有些受不了地推了推胸前的脑袋，可那人只是用毛茸茸的发尾扫过他的肌肤，加快舌尖的碾磨，丝毫没有要离开的意思。

等到两颗乳粒全都粉红诱人地挺立，黄明昊才抬起头捋了捋额边几缕碎发：“怎么就不是绒绒兔了嘛？”

陈立农被逗弄得没有气力，只能发狠地瞪她一眼，自以为凶恶的眼神却尽是软绵绵的黏着。

黄明昊的手指从脚踝处一路往上，划过腿肚的弧线，等到膝时一转转至大腿内侧。指尖有技巧地捏捏腿根处的软肉，隔着衣料装作不经意地搔弄两下陈立农那早已肿涨不像样的硬物。

他顺着髋骨往后，陈立农配合着倾了倾身子，很快又因对方剥落衣物的动作而轻抖一下，捂住了半边眼睛。

情欲和后穴不时传来的空虚感交替占据大脑，陈立农不自控地溢出口涎，他感受到自己体内本能地渴望着什么，可又羞于启齿，只得不安地绞弄双手。

拳曲的葱白五指骨节分明，因着燥热连眼前也蒙上一层水汽，莹齿只咬住下唇的一角，每一寸裸露在外的肌肤都是无声引诱。明明只是眼神迷离地看着自己，便让黄明昊髓不知味，用劲揉搓两下柔软的臀瓣，将一根手指没入不断出溢出淫水的甬道。

“全湿了啊——”黄明昊压低了声俯下身在他耳边低语道，“这里可比你诚实呢。”

按压着不费力就找到的敏感点，黄明昊坏笑着屈曲手指抠挖温暖潮湿的内壁，陈立农依旧闭紧了双唇不愿启齿，小脸却涨得通红。

“是Justin不够努力吗？”从穴口抽出的手指染上一层清液，炫耀似的在陈立农面前晃了晃，将其胡乱涂抹在涨立的乳尖。

“叫出来嘛...”黄明昊小声哄骗着，又探入两根手指，“哥哥最好了。”

陈立农在一片水雾之中只能看到黄明昊朦胧的脸部轮廓，委屈巴巴的神情倒真像那么回事。穴壁的敏感点被不断碾过，他感觉到那人加快了抠弄的动作。

爱液顺着穴口不住地流，黄明昊突然加重的按压彻底击破了陈立农最后一道防线。

“唔…嗯啊……”

自此每一遍都是不可抑制的婉转呻吟。

扩张已经做足，黄明昊却抽出了沾满黏液的手不再动作，躺到一旁微眯起眼，耳边只剩陈立农晕开情欲的低低喘息。

突然离开的温暖怀抱让他不自主地往黄明昊身上蹭，扶住床板撑坐起来。摸索之间，他感觉到手臂被人使力一拉，翻个身便正好坐到黄明昊身上。

陈立农笨拙地调整着坐姿，殊不知微微张开的后穴正大口呼着气，不经意间摩挲过好几次某人的性器。极度的肿涨让黄明昊恨不得立马操弄进眼前这具淫荡而不自知的身体，可一望见陈立农欲求不满噙着泪的委屈表情，硬生生改变了主意，压下冲动，摁住他的手哄骗着触上自己的硬物。

“哥哥不是不要吗？”

“那帮帮昊昊吧。”

过于灼热的触感让陈立农下意识往回瑟缩，无奈手被人死死抓住，只好以拙劣的手法套弄着硕大的阳器，受指引加快手上的频率。

陈立农的手光滑细腻，指腹偶尔划过龟头都能带来极大的快感。只是几番笨拙套弄之后，茎身顶端便涌出浊白色精液，陈立农的手也覆上一层。但他没有多在意，仍是不住地摩挲着穴处的媚肉，另一只手要抚上自己腿间的物什，完全是一副要自行解决的模样。

“不听话噢。”

黄明昊扣住陈立农的手腕，凑近吻去他眼角难忍的泪水，只一滴滚落在鼻尖，其余尽盛在眼里，汪汪的一泓。睫毛被打湿，根根分明。

——根本就是让人爱不释手的尤物，光裸的身子染上薄粉色，漂亮得像嵌着琉璃眼的绒兔，此刻兔尾不住地摇着。

肢体接触再一次点燃爱火，不等黄明昊伸手，陈立农便自觉将双腿岔得更开，紫红色的花穴尽数暴露在黄明昊眼前。

眸色一暗，他托住陈立农的臀瓣好让穴口对准自己的性器。本来只是想探入些许给陈立农适应的时间，不想陈立农难耐地沉了沉身子，肉棒整根没入。

“靠...”

不可思议地低语一声，黄明昊便感到下身被温软的甬道包围。小穴仍不断地吸紧收缩，淫靡地暗示着需要进一步的抽插。

黄明昊微微挺起上身，舔弄过水光润泽的乳粒，再轻轻拨弄两下陈立农的阴茎，坏意地戳两下笑开来，黄明昊便又躺回去，身下的硬物愈发肿大，再次榨出了陈立农渴望的呻吟，连好看的眉头也蹙成一团。

“唔…Justin...要…动一动…唔啊…”

“乖。”黄明昊伸手刮了刮他发红的鼻头，“自己来，乖。”

此刻欲望大过一切，陈立农顾不得那么多，咬得下唇发白，弓起身子动了动后庭，好让穴口不断地迎合粗大的性器。

起初还不大放得开，后来想是体验到了快感，媚肉被深深浅浅地挑逗，肠壁内膜也因兴奋而痉挛微蜷，房间里回荡着滋滋水声和不间断的舒爽呻吟。

“呃啊…唔…没有力…力气了…不行ne…”

就在陈立农想要获得片刻喘息，放慢下身动作时，实在忍耐不住的黄明昊发起了攻势，托住细白的双腿用力地加速抽插。每顶弄一下都可以听到耳边传来羞耻的液体晃动声，化作极好的催情剂诱使着陈立农又到了一个高潮。

黏白色的液体顺着穴口流出，弄脏了床单也不被在意。黄明昊翻身将爱侣的腿扳弄至肩，一遍又一遍操弄发红的淫穴，腾出一只手来圈住他的脖颈，绵长又热烈的吻把陈立农呜呜咽咽的声音堵回喉咙，只剩几声惹人怜爱的嘤咛。

一吻毕，黄明昊抵住陈立农的额头温柔地又将他渡上云霄。爱欲充得极致，两人的眼里盛着的都是彼此和似乎永不满足的欲望。

“叫哥哥，”黄明昊好趣味地唤他，“昊昊想听农农叫哥哥。”

阴茎冲破层层穴肉，一次又一次将陈立农顶至深处，他在颤动中享受，在享受中催眠着自己湮在这温柔乡里。黄明昊的要求纵然羞耻，可大脑不经思考就接受了命令，糯糯的声音断断续续地从嘴里跃出。

“哥...唔...哥哥...”

陈立农抬手把自己羞红的脸捂得严严实实，像极了偷吃胡萝卜被发现的兔子。黄明昊笑着又将肉棒捅得更深，不断纠正他支离破碎的呻吟中不够亲昵的称呼。

“太深了...不行...唔啊...”

黄明昊对于诱导总是在行。看着陷溺于性爱快乐的发情绒兔，忍不住想将他肏得更深：“乖，农农要叫我什么...”

“哥...哥哥...我不行...呃啊...啊...农农不行...”

满意地勾勾嘴角，黄明昊在陈立农不断拔高的欢愉呻吟中加速新一轮的抵弄，最终抚摸着他的肩尽数射在了他体内。

满室春光。

 

性爱过后的餍足让黄明昊缠着陈立农的胳膊不肯放手，乖兮兮地递上一个侧脸吻。他蹭蹭陈立农的脸颊，猫猫嘴弯起讨好的弧度。

“不生气哦。”

陈立农哼了一声别过脸去，拍开他攀住自己胳膊的手。

“坏猫。”

听着陈立农刚刚欢爱过后明显累了的疲软语调，黄明昊凑近从背后环住他。

“好好好，坏猫。”

“哥哥说什么就是什么。”

“喵~”

陈立农还是没忍住被逗笑，抓起枕头给了黄明昊一记丝毫没有力度的拍打。

 

春天的花已经陆续开了，你愿意和我去原野上冒险吗？我原本想我可以为你折一支花，但是又想到你一定会皱起鼻子瞪我、埋怨我不该乱动花草，那...

就迎着春天的风给你一个吻吧。


End file.
